Mobile communication, including voice communication and data communication, has gained importance in everyday life and for business, as both data rates and coverage of radio networks steadily increase. At the same time, the technical challenges associated with reliably providing high data rates have increased.
A plurality of techniques for preprocessing a signal, such as methods of forward error correction, have been developed to improve the reliability of communication over noisy or stochastic channels. In the context of telecommunication networks, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, access may be provided via more than one stationary antenna. Under certain circumstances, precoding the signal can contribute to the reliability, the data rate or the coverage by exploiting at least one of spatial diversity and spatial multiplexing in radio communication.